<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the fuck is THAT?! by babyymikhailo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211013">What the fuck is THAT?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyymikhailo/pseuds/babyymikhailo'>babyymikhailo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just a little something from my crackhead brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:43:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyymikhailo/pseuds/babyymikhailo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey had always heard the phrase “big things come in small packages” but he never expected to find out the truth of this phrase in this way.</p><p>(Mickey discovering Ian’s big dick for the first time)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the fuck is THAT?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian Gallagher was gifted in many ways. He was pretty good in school, was in ROTC at his school, has a decent enough job at the Kash N Grab, and had a loving family (most of the time). If you asked Ian, he’d tell you his life was pretty average. One thing that wasn’t average about Ian however, was the size of his cock. He first noticed when he was just getting home from ROTC after school. He had just walked into his room and was excited to take a nice shower to get all of the sweat and grime on the day off before heading to work. Ian stripped out of his ROTC uniform and headed towards the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and immediately relaxed when he felt the warm spray hit his body. As he was soaping up his body, he reached his cock and balls. He started fondling his low hanging balls and proceeded to rock his hips back and forth, watching his cock swing back and forth, hitting each thigh with a heavy slap.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing his shower, Ian went back into his room to get dressed before heading to work. He dropped his towel and looked down at his soft, freshly cleaned dick. Ian’s always known his cock was more on the larger side, but he’s always thought his size was normal. That every guy had a cock his size. He’d never actually measured his cock soft nor hard, and figured now was the best time. He dug through the drawer in his nightstand by his bed until he found ruler laying inside of it. He grabbed his soft cock and lined the ruler up next to it. 7 inches it read. “Fuck. I guess that is kinda big.” Ian muttered to himself. Now, it was time to get hard, and he knew just the right thing to help him get there. Ian spit into his hand and grabbed his cock before closing his eyes about the ice blue eyes and plump lips belonging to the notorious south side thug Mickey Milkovich. Ian had known Mickey from his coming into Kash N Grab and stealing from the store every week. He had always thought the rugged boy was kinda cute, and he could sense that the other boy felt the same way based on the lingering looks he would give the redhead before exiting the store with his stolen goods. But that’s a story for another day. Ian groaned as his dick reached full mast before pulling his hand away and lining the ruler up next to his dick. 9 inches the ruler read. “Holy shit! Now I know why this thing’s damn near impossible to hide when I get hard. Poor Kash.” Ian thought to himself. Snapping out of his horny daze, he looked at his phone to check the time, and realized he was already 10 minutes late to his shift. “FUCK” he screamed and he scrambled through his drawers looking for a pair of jeans and a shirt, before putting his shoes on and running out the door.</p><p>When Ian finally gets to work he opens the door to be met with a disappointed look on Kash’s face. “Where the hell have you been ian?? You’re 10 minutes late.” Kash said annoyed. “I’m sorry I got caught up doing something.” Ian explained to Kash. Kash sighed and rolled his eyes, “yeah well don’t let it happen again. Now I gotta go meet Linda and the kids up at the mosque so you’re in charge of the store” Kash said before walking out the door leaving Ian alone.</p><p>30 minutes later, while Ian was sitting at the register reading a magazine, he heard the bell at the front door ring. He looked up to be met with the ice blue eyes of Mickey Milkovich. He watches the thug walk over to the candy aisle, where he starts shoving snickers bars into his pockets. He smirks and gets up and starts walking over to the short black haired boy, cornering him in the aisle. “The fuck do you want Firecrotch?” Mickey asks as he looks Ian up and down. Ian chuckles and says “you. And I know you want me too. I see the way you look at me.” Ian glances down at his slowly growing cock bulging in his jeans and mentally pats himself on the back for choosing a pair of jeans that’s shows off his attributes well. Ian notices Mickey glancing up and down from his crotch to his eyes. Almost as if asking for permission. “Go ahead. You’re practically drooling over it right now.” Mickey almost immediately drops to his knees right in the candy aisle and starts rubbing Ian’s cock through his jeans. Mickey watches in disbelief as Ian’s cock continues to grow, reaching halfway down his thigh in his tight jeans.  He unbuckles the redheads belt and pulls his jeans and underwear down, causing Ian’s cock to spring up nearly slapping him in his face. “WOAH!” Mickey exclaims as he falls back on his butt. “What the fuck is THAT?!” Mickey asks with a bewildered look while pointing at Ian’s massive, leaking cock. “What do you mean? It’s just a dick.” Ian laughs. “That ain’t no fuckin’ dick that’s a weapon!” Mickey yells. “You get disability for that thing?” Ian throws his head back and laughs, “no but you might need it when I’m done with you”. Mickey’s eyebrows hit his hairline in disbelief. “How the fucks a young, skinny high school kid like you, packin that much heat between his legs?” Ian smirks before answering, “I don’t know Mick. Guess I’m just lucky.” Ian’s cock throbs and drips more precum onto the floor at Mickey’s amazement.</p><p>“Well how big is that thing?” Mickey asks looking up at Ian from his place on the floor. “Well, I measured earlier today for the first time and I’m 7 inches soft, and 9 inches hard” Ian answers with the cockiest grin on his face. He grabs the base of his cock with one hand and slaps it into the palm of his other, creating a surprisingly loud slap. Mickey grabs Ian’s cock, his thumb and index finger barely meeting on the other side. He inches forward before finally taking the wet head of Ian’s coach into his mouth, tasting his salty precum. “Oh yeah. I could definitely get used to this” he thinks to himself. Above him Ian groans and throws his head back in ecstasy. “Oh yeah. I could definitely get used to this” he says aloud before grabbing Mickey’s head and going to town on his throat.</p><p>After everything is said and done, Mickey is walking out of the store with Ian following behind him. “So, guess this was like a booty call huh?” Ian asks. Mickey doesn’t even look at the redhead before responding “whatever. See ya” before walking off. Ian smirks to himself as he watches Mickey walking off and thinks, “he’ll be back. They always come back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>